The present invention relates to a method of applying fatty acid herbicides and to oil-based fatty acid herbicidal compositions. The present compositions are more biologically active and small volumes can be employed for control of unwanted vegetation. The herbicidal compositions are applied without aqueous dilution.
Fatty acid herbicides are well known in the art and are generally considered to be environmentally friendly. Fatty acid herbicides are typically supplied as concentrates that are diluted with water and applied as an oil-in-water emulsion. These concentrates usually contain the fatty acid active ingredient and emulsifying agents including surfactants and oils. Application rates vary but usually the fatty acid emulsions are applied at application rates of at least 50-100 gallons or more per acre and deliver the active fatty acid herbicide at concentrations of 1-8% by weight.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,975,110; 5,106,410 and 5,098,467 disclose fatty acid herbicidal compositions that contain C8-12 fatty acids, a surfactant and water with pelargonic acid being a preferred fatty acid herbicide. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,098,468 and 5,035,741 also disclose fatty acid herbicidal compositions that contain C8-12 carbon fatty acids, an oil component, an emulsifier and water. Single phase concentrates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,098,468 and 5,035,741 that contain the fatty acid(s), oil and emulsifier. The concentrate is diluted with water to form a ready to use composition containing 1-8% by weight fatty acid which is applied at a rate of 8-200 gallons/acre.
Fatty acid herbicides include fatty acid esters of C.sub.6 -C.sub.20 monocarboxylic acids such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,819. Additionally, fatty acid salts such as those disclosed in USSN 08/458,546 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,626,862; 4,975,110; and 5,035,741, can be employed as fatty acid herbicides.